RPaGa
About RPaGa (Formerly known as DreamUDF) is a Story-Driven Non-Standard RPG created by Teamudf in RPGMaker. Most of the work is shown on the online streaming wheelbarrow Twitch.tv. RPaGa is based on a story created by Team; however, he has taken input from his viewers and as such, the game often strays from his original vision. Many of the characters in RPaGa are based off members of the UDF. There are multiple points in the story where the player's actions alter different events in the story. The full demo playthrough (of Season 1) is available on Youtube. The first part can be found here. Story Season 1 The story of RPaGa centers around Blaine Fenix, a professor who, alongside his UDF teammates, once defeated an evil group known as the Agents of Truth, led by Solan and Jerfetti. One day, Blaine gets pulled back into the fray as the Dean of his department, Ambrose, gets captured. Blaine finds a giant crystal in a mysterious locker in the back of Ambrose's office, then decides to investigate, starting at the Agents of Truth's old base. He teams up with another former UDF member, Kolarovich, and heads off to investigate. In the base, Blaine finds Solan, who is finishing up deleting files. Blaine beats Solan, however Solan escapes, hinting that he may be part of a new evil scheme. Blaine and Kolarovich part ways, and Blaine heads back to his office. In his office, Blaine conducts his office hours regularly, where his student Karnelia often asks for help. On the villains wikia, Blaine finds that Solan has been frequenting the Numeron Neon, a shady nightclub owned by Don Mackeo. Blaine, with the help of Ral, whose hiding behind a nearby shop for no reason, sneaks into the nightclub and finds out that Solan and the Don have arranged a shipment at the docks. At the docks, Blaine meets Kolarovich once again, and they manage to make their way to Solan. Solan, with Jerfetti, sends a giant robot to attack Blaine and Kolarovich while they escape. Depending on player actions here, Locke, another former member of the UDF, can also appear and aid them. After defeating the robot, Blaine finds a Port Arc, and, with help from fellow professor Ral, manages to break into the BOAT, an online transportation network that Blaine and Co. can use to move all across the world. During his first adventure in the BOAT, Blaine happens upon a farm. In the basement of the farmhouse, Blaine meets Neo, who's been captured by a witch named Colleen. Blaine and Neo are confronted by Colleen, but, aided by Locke, the trio manage to get back to Blaine's apartment. Neo, Locke, and Blaine head into the BOAT, and end up in the middle of the Magigames headquarters. There, they find the Magigames about to start, and they watch the games commence, with Faevian, the winner of the past two Magigames, and the only person to have won multiple times, announcing the prizes. One of the prizes is a crystal that looks exactly like the one Ambrose had in the locker. Blaine and co. decide they have to steal the Crystal, before whoever Solan and Jerfetti are working for does. Blaine, Locke, and Neo return that night (using the BOAT again) and infiltrate the facility, with Kolarovich running comms. However, they find that a party celebrating the commencement of the Magigames is happening. They manage to sneak through the party, and with some help from Ral (who is, for some reason, the pianist of the event) sneak past another guard, allowing them into the back of the facility. Here they find that there are not one, but two other parties trying to steal the Crystal. Ambrose's kidnappers, the ninja brothers Rowlins and Raines, are there, working for the same party as Solan and Jerfetti, and a new group: the Kryptic Fractals are there as well, represented by Nocturn Mirrorock and Renata Vukas, with Renata being a former winner of the Magigames. However, Blaine and co. manage to acquire the Crystal and escape, after being confronted again by Winston, director of the Magigames. Now in possession of two Crystals, Blaine heads back to his job, doing some more office hours, and once again meeting Karnelia. Afterwards, Ral and Blaine decide to test the Port Arc some more, however, Karnelia runs back into Blaine's office with another question just as the Arc goes haywire, sending both Karnelia and Blaine into the unknown. Blaine and Karnelia find themselves in a cabin in the woods, where they are attacked by the cabin's owner: K'Romon. They manage to escape, and head into town. They find no computers in town, so they try to head up onto the mountain to see if there is one there. On their way, they are ambushed by the Kryptic Fractals, but they are saved by the mysterious Lilith. Lilith reveals to them that there is a crystal on the top of the mountain, matching the description of the two Blaine already has. They manage to make it to the top of the mountain, only to be ambushed by one of Solan and Jerfetti's bosses, Raziel, as well as Lilith, who turns out to be in league with their enemies. Raziel summons and Ekekiao to defeat Blaine and Karnelia, who are then chased by Lilith until they manage to find refuge in a cave. In the cave, Karnelia and Blaine share stories about their pasts, however, little do they know someone is listening to them from the shadows. In the cave, Blaine encounters a mysterious flame, and when he touches it, he sees a vision which includes five of the six Crystals, with a mysteriously familiar shadowed figure on a throne at their center. After waking, Blaine and Karnelia escape the cave, and find themselves in a Blacksmith's house. The Blacksmith helps them by tricking Lilith into attacking a snow Blaine. This leads to a big fight between the Fractals and MSM's soldiers. They head back to K'Romon's cabin, where they are confronted by the leader of the Fractals, Ismali, who was watching them in the cave. However, before they can fight her, K'Romon bursts in from out of nowhere and attacks them, so Ismali escapes. Blaine and Karnelia defeat K'Romon and are able to return home. After Blaine returns to his apartment to look up Raziel, to no avail. Blaine decides to return to the BOAT to seek some answers. He learns that Raziel is an Other God from the Darkline, but is unable to access any more information. After exploring the BOAT some more, he finds himself in a bedroom, in a trap set by a mysterious person. The person turns out to be Eirynn, who believes that Blaine is the same person that wrecked her room after coming through her computer. Blaine tries to explain about Solan, but she is still suspicious and decides to call Blaine Mr. Mystery. She takes him on a tour of her parent's mansion, deciding to make Blaine water her plants, however, before she can enact this heinous torture, the door bell rings and she leaves Blaine trapped with the plants. Getting the door, it turns out her guest is none other than Jerfetti, who she calls Jeffy, coming to meet her father. Meanwhile, Blaine escapes the plants and finds that she has a Steve in her house, however, it is stolen by some goons. Blaine chases them back into the BOAT and Eirynn follows, apologizing for mistaking Blaine for the evil goons. The goons summon an Ekekiao, and using an insane attack, Eirynn defeats it. The goons manage to escape with the Steve, though. Eirynn and Blaine part ways and Blaine heads back home to plan his next move with Locke and Kolarovich. Karnelia appears at the door to raise money for a fundraiser, but, almost immediately, Locke calls Blaine into the living room to show him a news broadcast about a massive tower that has risen out of the ground after some armed men stormed Cipher Isle. Blaine and the crew decide this can't be a coincidence and decide to go, however Karnelia insists on joining them, and after some convincing Blaine allows her to join the team. After meeting Ral, who mentions that there is a vote for who (between Ral and Blaine) will replace Ambrose as the Dean of the department. Blaine abstains, giving the position to Ral. Using the BOAT, the party then heads to Collision Town, where they restock and prepare to get to the tower. They attempt to get a ship to Cipher Isle, but they are unable to. However, a mysterious hooligan tells them there is a secret entrance to the docks through a sewer so they can 'requisition' a ship out of Collision Town. However, it turns out to be a trap set by Colleen the Witch who attacks them. The defeat her, but she is rescued by a mysterious man named Altair Blackrend, who seems to know about MSM and Blaine. After "borrowing" a boat, they make it to Cipher Isle and enter the Tower of Ciphers. They fight Nocturn and Renata or Rowlins and Raines (based on a decision during Mission 5) and then they meet a weird Darkseed 2 face who gives them information about the Nightline and Darkline. They then make their way into a room...with a piano. They turn to leave, before Ral confronts them. Revealing that he is, in fact, MSM. He names himself Gunnarsson, and has five of the six Steves teleported in along with Solan, Jerfetti, Raziel, and Lilith. Gunnarsson then reveals that the sixth crystal is in fact inside Blaine's Soul, based on something in his past. They then fight, and Gunnarsson's team easily demolishes the UDF. Before they can kill Blaine and Co, however, Ambrose suddenly arrives! There's an explosion, and we learn that Blaine has been framed for attacking the tower as a fugitive. Several of Blaines friends, including Winston react to the news until we see Neo, who rushes to her school's headmaster to ask about Blaine, whom she's worried about after seeing him on the news. He advises her to trust the authorities and she leaves, before a pan up reveals that her school's headmaster is none other than Altair Blackrend. Thus ends Season 1. Season 2 Season 2's plot details are currently on hold as Team decides what he's doing with the overall structure of RPaGa. Characters Blaine Fenix A math professor and former leader of the UDF who stopped the Agents of Truth in his youth. The protagonist. Can't beat an Ekekiao. Based on Team. Ambrose The dean of the math department at Purduality. Eccentric to the point that it's a compliment. Kolarovich A former member of the UDF who loves his guns. Based on Kozak. Yeager Solan Former co-leader of the Agents of Truth, now works for a shadowy organization hunting the mysterious Crystals. Blaine's arch-nemesis. Nicholas Jerfetti Solan's partner and former co-leader of the Agents of Truth. King of Fabulosity. Locke Former member of the UDF. Based on James. Neo A ring magister and top student at Runestone Academy who befriended Blaine after he rescued her from a witch. Uses a modified default sprite with a custom personality. Named by Twitch chat. Renata Vukas Former winner of the Magigames and member of the Kryptic Fractals. Nocturn Mirrorock A member of the Kryptic Fractals who uses shadowy attacks. Based on Nightmeresx. Ismali Estelle Leader of the Kryptic Fractals, and is the only member who hasn't won the Magigames. Based on Firestar1992. Has the power to shapeshift. Ninja Brothers Rowlins and Raines are servants of the shadowy organization hunting the mysterious Crystals. Winston Max Commissioner of the Magigames, having created the competition after his adventures made him determined to have a worldwide audience appreciate the marvel and culture of battle. Faevian Reynolds Current Magigames champion. She is the only person to have won the tournament twice. Based on Faevian. Karnelia A student of Blaine's who is one of the only people who actually show up to his office hours. Wields the Frying Panya, named after her cat...also it does a ton of damage for some reason. Based on Karnelia. K'Romon An insane man who lives in a cabin and lusts for battle (or just attacks people who accidentally teleport into his cabin). Based on Grunt. Lilith A strange super powerful young woman who works for the shadowy...you know the rest. Also the best character. Raziel One of the leaders of the mysterious shadow people, and one of the four Other Gods, Raziel boasts abilities and magic that most humans can only dream about. One of the few people in existence who can summon and tame an Ekekiao. Ral A computer science professor who works at the same university as Blaine. He also stands in a back alley near Numeron Neon sometimes and is also a pianist (but not when Blaine has parties). Is also secretly MSM, also known as Demiander Gunnarsson. Based on RalProject. Eirynn Steelheart A rich PHD student who lives with her parents in their mansion. She wields a bow and has keen senses thanks to previous training under a tough sensei. She has a somewhat weird obsession with Blaine, and her family is friends with Jerfetti (though Blaine and friends don't realize this). Altair Blackrend The headmaster of Runestone Academy. Encounters Blaine and co. toward the end of season 1 in a cryptic scene, but not much is known about him currently. Category:Stoof